


Can't change the blood in your veins

by TrampledThoughts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrampledThoughts/pseuds/TrampledThoughts
Summary: Straight out of my notes bb, just me and myself avoiding rewriting old works or 2000 different stories I have in my notes.This is literally just a preview of Neil flippin his shit and goin murder mode and destroying the moriyama empire because I refuse to fuckin believe he, Jean, and the Queen Kevin are just chill with bein owned their whole ass lives givin up like all their fuckin salary and all of the other terms and conditions I'm going to have to re read for this.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Can't change the blood in your veins

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I am writing this like none of yall readers exist because I am ashamed of my own writing but like idk its fun and im fuckin around and eventually I will write it properly but like considering google docs always deletes my shit, this is basically a backup for it

Prologue 

Neil should have known he wouldn't get away that easily. Too many scars, too many alias's, too many connections. The sheer blood running through his veins was a leash with a noose at the end. No matter what name he adopted, no matter the life he made for himself, no matter what the legal system said, he is the son of The Butcher, and the same blood runs through his veins now as it did before. 

With every breath he could feel his newfound freedom, with every desperate pant for air after a run he could taste hope on his tongue. However refreshing, there was something else in the air. A warning of something to come. It hung in the air like the fog by San Francisco Bay, rolling in. Look away for a second and suddenly you'll see the fog has consumed the sky, like fear in one's heart. 

You can run from names, you can run from fog, but you can't run away from the blood in your veins.


End file.
